


panatag ng iyong paglaya

by kingsolace



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Modern Era, kinda self-indulgent ngl, revolutionary elias
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsolace/pseuds/kingsolace
Summary: Sa panahon ng kritikal na pagpapasya, tumatambad ang napakaraming pangamba hinggil sa pag-ibig at pakikibaka. Lumulubha ang pasismo, paghihikahos ng masa, at pagpaslang sa mamamayan. Sa pagitan ng masalimuot na daan ng rebolusyon at kaniyang kasintahan, matutulak si Elias na pumili ng landas; ngunit ekslusibo nga ba ito at iisa lamang ang maaring piliin?modern! au hehe--Sa mahinang boses at gamit ang natitirang lakas, sinabi ni Ibarra, “Balikan mo ako, Elias.”“Hindi ko maipapanga—”“Kahit walang katiyakan, kahit para sa panandaliang panatag lang, Elias, ipangako mo sa akin.”
Relationships: Elias/Crisostomo Ibarra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	panatag ng iyong paglaya

Natatakot si Ibarra.

Buong araw niyang sinubukang makipagkasundo sa sarili na káya niya nang yakapin ang katotohanan at walang pag-aatubiling tanggapin ang búkas na haharap sa kaniya. Ngunit doon lang din natapos iyon: sa pagsubok. Gumuho ang lahat ng pagtatangka niya nang humarap na sa kaniya ang sentro ng kanina pa niya iniisip. 

“Elias,” turan niya, matinding nakipagtutunggali sa sarili upang pigilan ang pagbuhos ng mga luhàng kaniya pa nagbabadya. 

Nakaharap sa kaniya ngayon ang kaniyang kasintahan, nakatindig nang buo ang loob sa sarili at may matatag na kapasiyahan. Sa palagay ni Ibarra, hindi ito patas habang siya ay kulang na lang ay mapaluhod sa sobrang panlulumo. 

Sa pagitan nilang dalawa, si Elias lagi ang may angking tapang na siya ring kinahulugan ni Ibarra simula pa lamang. Sa pagharap man iyan sa mga berdugong militar sa tuwing mayroong mga demonstrasyon, pagtatalumpati sa harap ng libo-libong mga tao habang ang lahat ay nakataas ang kamao upang paalingawngawin ang kanilang panawagan, hanggang sa mismong kaswal na pagtatalakay niya hinggil sa mga isyung panlipunan, walang patid ang tibay ng kaniyang pagtangan sa mga prinsipyo.

Kung usapin lang iyan ng pag-ibig, wala nang iba pang kilala si Ibarra na mayroong ubod ng pagmamahal kumpara kay Elias. Lahat ng kaniyang kasiguruhan at tapang ay naka-ugat sa pag-ibig. Ang kaniyang galit sa mga nagsasamantala ay nakabatay sa pag-ibig sa masang anakpawis na dinarambong. Ang kaniyang poot sa mga pasista ay nakatalima sa kaniyang pagmamahal sa mga sinusupil na tagapagmandila ng karapatang pantao.

Kayâ, naisip ni Ibarra, nakadadakila na nabigyan siya ng pagkakataong makabahagi si Elias ng pag-ibig.

At ngayong mapagpasiya na niyang babagtasin ang pinakamataas na antas ng pakikibaka upang isakatuparan ang pagmamahala na ito sa bayan, pinaghalong kirot at paghanga ang bumabalong kay Ibarra. Ayaw niyang maging indibidwalistiko, ngunit _minsan,_ kahit minsan lang, gusto niya ring masarili ang minamahal.

“Kailangan mo ba talagang gawin ito?” Impit na tanong ni Ibarra, nakalapat ang tingin sa sahig dahil sa hiya. 

Katulad ng lagi, ilalapat ni Elias ang kaniyang kamay sa ulo ng kasintahan, at gano’n na lamang ay susunod na kaagad ang panatag. Malumanay niyang tiningnan si Ibarra at tumugon, “Napag-usapan na natin ito, ‘di ba? Cris, dahil din mahal kita kaya ko ito ginagawa. Hindi ko na maatim pa na sumubaybay na lang habang tayo mismo ay nasasakdal sa ganitong uri ng lipunan, at hindi na tiyak ang kinabukasan ng lahat. Bahagi rin ito ng pagpapanday ng kinabukasan na maaliwalas para sa mga susunod pa sa atin. Kinabukasang ganap na malaya ang pag-ibig at hindi na kailangan pang magkaroon ng ganitong sakripisyo para lang patuloy na mabuhay.”

Nauunawaan ni Ibarra. Naiintindihan niya, pero hindi pa rin napapawi ang kaniyang pag-aasam na mapigil si Elias at makapiling siya nang mas matagal pa. 

Nangingig na ang boses ni Ibarra nang itanong niya, “Bakit ikaw?” 

Naramdaman ni Elias ang nalalapit na pagsimbuyo ng kasintahan, kaya siya na mismo ang lumapit upang yakapin ito. Agad na ibinaon ni Ibarra ang kaniyang ulo sa balikat ng kasama, at doon niya na pinahintulutan ang sariling umiyak.

“Cris, kung hindi tayo ang kikibo, sino pa ang kikilos? Ngayong panahon na nasa rurok ang ligalig at walang araw ang lumilipas nang walang panibagong pinapaslang, ang hindi natin pagtugon ay siyang pagpapahintulot na mamayagpag ang inhustisya. Bitbit ko ang diwa mo sa lahat ng pagkakataon. Kapag napanghihinaan ng loob, itatanong ang sarili ng para kanino? At lagi’t lagi, kabilang ka sa sagot. Kabilang ka sa masa, kabilang sa mapagpasiya ng paglaya.”

Iyon na ang naging hudyat ng paghagulgol ni Ibarra. Sa sandaling ito, kapiling niya ang pinaka-mamahal. Sa sandaling ito, na maaring huli na rin, hawak niya ang pinag-iinugan ng kaniyang buhay.

Paputol-putol, medyo nawawala na sa sarili, ngunit isinulong pa rin ang pagtanong: “Wala na ba talagang ibang paraan? Kailangan pa talagang tumangan ng armas? Paano kung matugis ka?”

Hinigpitan ni Elias ang yakap, dinama ang buong init ng kasintahan. 

“Mayroon naman talagang ibang paraan, ngunit Cris, iba ang pihit ng lipunan at ang kahingian ng kasalukuyang kalagayan. Sa masang naghihikahos sa kanayunan, hindi mapaghihintay ang kanilang pagdaralita. Kapag hindi sila tumangan ng armas, papatayin sila ng gutom dulot ng mapagsamantalang kondisyon, at kapag sinubukan nilang lumaya rito sa mapayapaang paraan, baril ang itututok sa kanila. Kung tumangan man ng armas at matugis, hindi ba’t mas mabigat ang magiging kahulugan ang mamatay nang lumalaban kung saan may pag-asa ang magtagumpay kaysa ang maging kimi na lamang, pahintulutan ang pambubusabos, at mamatay nang tiyak na walang tagumpay?” 

Muli, nauunawaan siya ni Ibarra. Naiintindihan nang buo, ngunit nanatili ang lumbay, ang pangungulila, at ang pagkamakasarili. 

Sa mahinang boses at gamit ang natitirang lakas, sinabi ni Ibarra, “Balikan mo ako, Elias.”

“Hindi ko maipapanga—”

“Kahit walang katiyakan, kahit para sa panandaliang panatag lang, Elias, ipangako mo sa akin.”

Huminga nang malalim si Elias, bumalikwas sa yakap, hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ng kasintahan at tiningnan siya sa mata nang puno ng pagmamahal. “Babalikan kita. Sa pagsibol ng tunay na kalayaan, babalikan kita.”

Araw-araw na binabalikan ni Ibarra ang pagkakataong iyon. Araw, buwan, taon, dekada: lahat nang iyan ay tiniis ni Ibarra. Kung may itinuro sa kaniya ang kasintahan, iyon ay ang maging matapang. 

Hindi tiyak ang kanilang muling pagkikita, ngunit nahahanap ni Ibarra ang ginhawa sa katotohanan na sa paglahok na ito ni Elias, natitiyak ang pagpapanday ng lipunan kung saan hindi na buhay ang kailangang maging sakripisyo upang maging henwino ang pag-ibig. Pag-ibig man sa uri, sa sarili, at sa kapwa.

  
  
  



End file.
